What's Love? (Kaisoo Stories)
by Maekhatya Graciella
Summary: Apasih, definisi rasa cinta menurut kalian? Manis iya, Pahit iya, Hambar? hmm Mungkin. Tapi kalo menurut Kyungsoo dan Jongin, cinta itu seperti sebuah permen. Kadang bisa terasa manis di awal dan pahit diakhir, terkadang juga bisa terasa Asam diawal, lalu manis pada akhirnya. Menurut kalian? lebih nikmat yang mana? WARNING: - M Content, GS. [KS/CB/HH]
1. Prologue

title **: What's Love?**

 **(Prologue)**

Cast **: Kai x Kyungsoo**

Rate : **Mature** (Gender Switch)

_

 _When he open his arms and hold you close tonight, it's just won't feels right. Cause i can love you more than him._

_

Kyungsoo berjalan melewati para pegawai kantor yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Mungkin heran atau kaget melihat bos besar perusahaan _D.O's Corp_ datang mengunjungi kantor mereka.

Tapi kyungsoo tidak perduli dengan itu. Jadi dengan santai wanita ini berjalan menuju ruangan sang empunya _CY Company_ tersebut. Uhm tapi tidak, bukan itu tujuannya kemari.

"Selamat pagi Nona Do, ingin bertemu tuan Park?" tanya Yixing, selaku sekertaris CEO disana.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sembari menampakkan senyum manisnya, "Tidak, aku ingin bertemu tuan Kim." ucapnya.

"Eoh? aku fikir anda ingin bertemu tuan Park?" tanya Yixing, tapi tangannya bergerak untuk mengecek jadwal orang lain di dalam komputer.

"Tidak lay, kau mungkin lupa jika Chanyeol tidak disini." balas Kyungsoo dengan kekehan diakhir.

Yixing pun tersenyum, dan tak memungkiri juga gadis itu ikut tertawa kecil bersama Kyungsoo. "Jadi, Jongin ada diruangnya, dia baru saja selesai rapat."

"Ah apa begitu? Terimakasih."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah ruangan disebelah ruang kebesaran CEO CY Company. Ruangan yang bertuliskan Lead Manager didepannya.

BRAK!

"K-kyungsoo?" Lelaki itu terkejut melihat kunjungan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba. "Ada apa?"

"J-jongin.. hiks.. hiks.."

Dengan buru-buru pria yang diketahui beranama Jongin itu berdiri dari kursinya dan berlari ke arah Kyungsoo. Yang mana, kini gadis itu sedang menangis kencang diatas sofa ruangan ini.

"Hey.. ada apa? Ku mohon.. jangan menangis.." Semburat khawatir tercetak jelas di iris coklat Jongin, lalu dia duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hikss.. dia jongin.. dia.. hiks.."

"Ya ya, ayo ceritakan, ada apa dengannya?"

"Dia.. hiks.. Dia menghianatiku."

_

 ** _#tbc_**

 **Hai~**

 **Aku hadir membawa ff baru nich wkwkwkw..**

 **kali ini aku bawa kaisoo ke ffn, gimana-gimana? kira-kira.. lanjut apa enggak nih?**


	2. Jongin Side

title : **What's Love?**

 **(Chapter One)**

cast : **Jongin x Kyungsoo**

Rate : **Mature** (Gender Switch)

_

 _cause i got three little words that i'm always been dying to tell you._

_

 ** _Jongin Story_**

Suara kicauan burung seolah menjadi sebuah tanda jika hari sudah pagi. Lantas aku membuka mataku, mengerjap pelan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya mataku terbuka sempurna.

Yang menjadi objek yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah dia. Gadis manis, cantik, lembut dan bermata lucu yang sangat aku cintai sejak dulu. _Tuhan tau seberapa bahagianya aku mendapatinya tertidur tenang disampingku setiap pagi._

Jika kalian ingin tau siapa dia, namanya adalah Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Kami.. bersahabat sejak kecil.

Ya, sahabat. Tidak lebih. Setidaknya itu lah yang ia katakan padaku sejak dulu, tanpa ingin tahu apa yang jantungku lakukan saat melihat wajahnya. Tanpa ingin tahu.. kalau aku mencintainya.

Jika kalian bingung, kami memang tinggal bersama. Sudah sangat lama. Semenjak Kyungsoo menjadi _yatimpiatu_ karna kedua orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan pesawat 5 tahun yang lalu, dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama diapartemenku.

Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf dulu karna lupa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri. Namaku Kim Jongin, orang biasanya memanggilku Kai. Aku sendiri baru menginjak usia 25 tahun, masih sangat muda. _Menurutku_.

 _Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya!_

Hari itu, adalah hari kelulusan kami dari _Universitas_. Semua orang terlihat sangat senang, termasuk aku dan Kyungsoo. Senyumannya tidak pernah pudar, selalu berseri pada hari itu. Dan tentu saja, itu membuatku turut merasa sangat senang.

Sampai pada malam harinya, bencana itu datang dan merusak hidupku. Hatiku begitu sakit, dan entah mengapa, baru kali itu saja aku benar-benar ingin mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

Kyungsoo.. dia.. dia resmi berpacaran dengan senior kami, Oh Sehun.

Memang, sudah sejak lama dia bercerita tentang lelaki itu. Aku pun tau seberapa dia mencintai Sehun meski dalam diam. _Like me, loving her in silent_.

Aku sudah tidak tau lagi, seberapa kecewanya aku dengan takdir. Bahkan, aku sampai mengumpat dan marah sekali dengan hidupku. Kenapa, kenapa tidak bisa dia mencintaiku walau sekali? Kami hidup bersama, bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun bersama, tapi.. apa benar-benar tidak ada aku walau hanya secuil aja didalam hatinya?

Aku marah.

Hancur.

Menjadi sangat kacau.

Terlebih lagi, setelah beberapa bulan sudah mereka menjalin hubungan. Si brengsek itu meminta Kyungsoo pindah dari Apartemen kami dan dengan mudahnya gadis itu setuju. Aku mati-matian menolak, tapi Kyungsoo adalah Kyungsoo, dan keputusannya adalah mutlak.

Saat itu, aku kehilangan jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku menjadi seorang pemabuk dan pemberontak. Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana teganya aku melukai perasaan ibuku sendiri.

Untungnya, mereka tidak tau alasan aku seperti itu. Jadi, aku senang karna tidak ada kebencian untuk Kyungsoo.

6 tahun pun berlalu..

Selama 6 tahun itu aku berjuang sendiri, menahan rasa sakit setiap melihat mereka berdua. Berpelukan. Berciuman. Rasanya, aku ingin menembak kepalaku setiap kali melihat itu. Sakit, sangat sakit. Airmataku sampai tidak bisa terbendung lagi setiap kalinya.

Setiap hal ini sudah terjadi juga, aku selalu pergi mengunjungi Chanyeol Hyung. Karna dia satu-satunya orang yang tahu dan mengerti masalah yang sedang aku alami. Kebetulan dia juga sepupu Kyungsoo, kami dekat karna dia juga sering mengunjungi Kyungsoo saat dia masih tinggal bersamaku.

 _"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bertahan sehingga tidak sadar jika itu menghancurkan dirimu sedikit demi sedikit."_

Setidaknya, itulah yang selalu dikatakan Chanyeol Hyung padaku. Entah sudah berapa kali juga aku membenarkan ucapan itu, tapi untuk berhenti aku tidak bisa. _Bodoh!_

Dia memintaku untuk kerja dikantornya pada akhirnya. Dia bilang, mungkin saja kesibukan berlipat dapat membantuku melupakan Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi nyatanya, tidak bisa.

Apa bedanya bekerja ditempat Chanyeol dan tempatku sendiri kalau masih saja tidak bisa melupakan Kyungsoo? sangat sia-sia! Bahkan sampai melepas jabatan yang awalnya CEO menjadi Kepala Manager biasa. Sial!

"Kau akan kembali keperusahaanmu, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol Hyung begitu aku menjelaskan semuanya.

"Iya, lagi pula bantuanmu tidak berhasil. Jadi, untuk apa aku meninggalkan perusahaanku demi bekerja disini?" ucapku jujur yang hanya dibalas kekehan dari Chanyeol Hyung.

"Yasudah, aku menerima apapun keputusanmu. Mulai minggu depan, kau sudah bisa kembali ke kantormu."

"Kenapa harus minggu depan?"

Kulihat Chanyeol Hyung hanya terkekeh sembari membereskan beberapa kertas berserakan dimeja kerjanya, "aku harus pergi selama 3 hari Jongin, dan kau harus membantuku mengurus kantor."

Ck, benar-benar ya lelaki ini!

"Yasudah hyung, terimakasih."

"Hmm.. tidak masalah. Ah iya, karna aku tidak akan kembali selama 3 hari kedepan, aku harap kau tidak bersedih dan mendadak merindukanku." katanya dengan kedipan mata yang membuatku menggidik ngeri.

"Kau menjijikan! Lagipula, aku tidak akan mengganggu kesenangan kalian selama disana nanti." ucapku remeh.

"Ahahaha.. kau sangat tahu aku rupanya!"

"Cih, dasar!" aku berdecih. "Aku menunggu kabar baik dari kalian berdua."

"Segera Jongin, kami akan memprosesnya. AHAHAHAHA!"

Bisa dilihat seberapa gilanya seorang pemilik perusahaan terbesar nomor 2 di korea?

Hhh.. sejak dia bilang akan pergi, aku sudah tau jika dia akan berlibur bersama sang ke istri keluar kota. Dan lagi.. aku ingin mual jika membayangkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan disana. Sangat menjikan ya si Park itu!

Setelah itu, aku pamit untuk kembali ke ruanganku. Sementara Chanyeol masih membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Salah sendiri kenapa dia tidak mau meminta bantuan sekertarisnya!

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, aku tengah bersantai dimejaku sembari sesekali memejamkan mata. Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk bersantai saja didalam ruanganku, karna ya.. kerjaanku besok akan menumpuk, mengingat Chanyeol hyung akan pergi selama 3 hari kedepan.

 _Tok.. Tok.._

"Ya masuk!" ujarku sedikit berteriak.

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, masuklah Yixing. Dia itu sekertaris Chanyeol Hyung. Sepertinya.. pekerjaanku sudah ada?

"Maaf tuan, ini pekerjaan anda selama menggantikan tuan Chanyeol 3 hari kedepan." ucapnya seraya meletakkan beberapa map yang berisikan file pekerjaan.

Lantas aku sedikit membenarkan posisi dudukku, menerima file-file yang diberikan dan mulai memeriksanya. "Apa ada rapat yang harus aku hadiri?"

"Ya tuan, besok pagi pukul 11 bersama Jeon Store." jelasnya, aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar." kataku.

Yixing mengiyakan perintahku lalu membungkukkan badannya sebelum dia mulai beranjak keluar dari ruanganku.

 _Well, selamat datang kembali wahai kesibukan yang menumpuk!_

 ** _#tbc_**

 **akhirnya update, ehehehe..**

 **maaf ya karna lama bgt aku up nya, sumpah... OTAK KAYAK GAK BISA MIKIR SAKING PENUHNYA SAMA MATEMATIKA DAN FISIKA.**

 **PERSETAN DENGAN MEREKA SEMUA!**


End file.
